Submersible or semi-submersible vehicles are known for taking a group of tourists on an outing underwater.
These vehicles include transparent portholes through which the sea bottom and marine fauna can be observed.
Submersible pleasure vehicles known heretofore have not been capable of reaching great depths and are not individual vehicles allowing free choice of itinerary.
The object of the present invention is to provide submersible vehicles enabling one or a few people to move freely beneath the water down to depths of about 50 meters having all round view in a horizontal plane and having an angle of vision in a vertical plane which is close to 180.degree..